My Etenity
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: "Seu corpo era leve como o vento, mas o suficiente forte para carregar minha alma por toda a eternidade. Um anjo? Uma ilusão? Um reflexo. Minha imaginação." ALISPER/SONGFIC Vencedora do Premio Fanfic incompleta – com Lemons – AxJ – UA 3 CONCLUÍDA
1. My Etenity

**Título:** My Eternity  
**Autor(a):** Rodrigo Reis  
**Shipper:** Jasper e Alice  
**Gênero:** Drama, Romance, Sobrenatural, Lemon  
**Censura:** NC-17  
**Sinopse:** _"Seu corpo era leve como o vento, mas o suficiente forte para carregar minha alma por toda a eternidade. Um anjo? Uma ilusão? Um reflexo. Minha imaginação."_

_"Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não  
pode apagar_

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim"

* youtube * com * /watch?v=idd_92ajjwY&feature=fvst

___Uhuuuuul! Fic Novaaa! \o/ _

___Pessoa que nao tem o que fazer é dificiil né?? _

___Boom, espero que vocês gostem dessa song. :D  
_


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

O vento gelado fazia com que os flocos de neve bailassem no céu escuro, dando a minha janela e ao resto da cidade uma camada branca de gelo. A sala pouco iluminada estava aquecida pela brasa que ardia na lareira em minha frente, enquanto o violão repousava em minha coxa. Meus dedos dedilhavam as cordas de aço, fazendo com que a simples melodia preenchesse a casa vazia.

Eu havia me mudado na noite anterior, e a única coisa que tivera coragem de desempacotar foi o grosso tapete que aquecia meus pés descalços. Sorri satisfeito, levando a xícara fumegante até meus lábios. O café fervendo escorregou por minha garganta, aquecendo todo meu corpo. Encostei minha cabeça na parede atrás de mim, dedilhando as notas suaves e lentas que eu sabia de cor, desejando que aquele recomeço limpasse meu peito da imensa dor que eu sentia.

_Sozinho. _

Era como eu me encontrava desde que todos partiram.

Um calafrio subiu por minha coluna, arrepiando todos meus pelos. A canção chegava ao fim, e o vento uivava mais forte na janela. Porem parecia que alguém não sentia frio em meio à neve.

_Ela_ brilhava em meio aos flocos que caiam do céu.

Joguei a manta que cobria meu corpo pro lado, ficando de pé logo em seguida. Aproximei-me da enorme janela, olhando para seu corpo pequeno que se equilibrava na borda da fonte do pátio antigo.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, enquanto os flocos caiam em seu cabelo curto. Senti meu mundo rodar ao me _reconhecer _ali. Ela então sorriu, fazendo com que o ar sumisse de meus pulmões.

A mudança tinha começado naquele mesmo instante!


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 **

A luz do sol entrava pelas enormes janelas, iluminando a poeira que pairava no ar. Soltei a mochila que pesava em meu ombro, ouvindo o barulho que ela fez quando pousou no chão. Suspirei, analisando o local praticamente vazio. O piano próximo a janela estava coberto por um lençol branco. O mesmo tecido cobria o relógio que ecoava o tique-taque pelo ambiente.

O chão de madeira também estava empoeirado, porem isso não me incomodava. Cocei minha nuca, aspirando o ar envelhecido como todo o resto do lugar para dentro do meu peito. A sala era do tamanho exato para o que estava idealizado em minha mente.

Eu podia visualizar a enorme estante de madeira que cobria uma das paredes  
cobertas por meus livros. O tapete felpudo em frente a lareira escurecida pelas chamas e a poltrona ao lado da alta janela.

Aproximei-me dos vidros sujos, passando meu dedo pela superfície gélida. O pátio interior daquele conjunto de prédios tinha uma fonte em seu centro, a água refletia o sol que brilhava altivo no céu limpo daquela manha de inverno.

Minha imagem era cansada refletida na vidraça. Meus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e as olheiras embaixo dos meus olhos eram profundas. A barba por fazer cobria meu maxilar enquanto a camisa amassada escondia parte da regata branca que cobria meu tronco.

Cansado. Derrotado. Estraçalhado.

Rodei meu corpo, encostando-me na janela enquanto observava meu recomeço.

Um salão comprado em um prédio antigo. Um único andar. Uma única sala. Exatamente o que eu precisava.

Logo as caixas repletas de livros e CD's chegariam. A poltrona. O tapete. Meu violão.

O sol iluminava minha pele, porem não o suficiente para aquecê-la. Eu podia ouvir o vento acariciar o vidro, fazendo-o estremecer. Típico dia de inverno. Cruzei os braços no peito, analisando tudo o que aquele lugar me oferecia.

Desencostei meu corpo do batente, indo em direção do piano e retirando o pano que o cobria. Sorri, observando o preto vivido brilhar diante de meus olhos. Ergui a proteção, passando meus dedos sobre as teclas frias e brancas. Podia sentir as notas se erguer em volta de mim, envolvendo e quebrando o silencio do ambiente.

Aos poucos, a melodia se formava enquanto eu sentia meu coração marcar o compasso das notas. Passei os dedos rapidamente por todas as teclas, ouvindo o som se distorcer. Soltei um riso fraco, o suficiente para me fazer seguir com a exploração.

Outra grande janela. Outro ângulo do pátio. Crianças.

Havia algumas poucas crianças ali, rindo e brincando. A corda batia no chão de paralelepípedo, enquanto os pés infantis pulavam em sincronia.

Melancólico.

O tique-taque incessante continuava a dominar o silencio, obrigando-me ir até o alto relógio coberto igualmente por um tecido branco. Puxei o pano de uma vez, descobrindo a torre de madeira escura e lustrosa. Os pêndulos se balançavam ritmadamente, como se estivessem ensaiados, ou completamente acostumados com o movimento. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, e rodando os ponteiros grandes, ajustei o horário certo.

Dez horas.

Agora faltava pouco para que a chegassem as caixas. Indo em direção a porta, rodei em meus calcanhares, olhando tudo ao meu redor novamente.

Sorri, apanhando a mochila e seguindo até a porta. Outra rápida espiada e eu descia pelos degraus de mármore rumo ao pátio.

A voz fina e infantil alcançou meus ouvidos antes que eu abrisse a porta de madeira. Olhei em direção das crianças, analisando como tudo ali parecia ser retirado de outro século. As cores, os sons. As pessoas.

Caminhei a passos lentos até a fonte, com as mãos em meus bolsos surrados. Sentei na borda fria, olhando meu reflexo no espelho d'água. Suspirei, vendo o quanto eu precisava de um banho e de uma noite de sono.

Olhei novamente para as crianças, e elas sorriam para mim. A menina de cabelos enrolados e cor de chocolate parou de bater a corda, se aproximando de mim. Seus olhos eram igualmente castanhos e sua face rosada.

"Essas caixas são suas?" – apontou para o amontoado de caixas do lado da porta.  
Sorri, vendo minhas coisas ali. "São suas?"

Olhei para ela por alguns segundos, vendo seu rosto redondo ficar avermelhado enquanto ela brincava com a barra da saia.

"Sim, são minhas." – sorri, sem entender exatamente o que acontecia ali.

"Certo." – ela respondeu pensativa, olhando para a janela acima de nós. "Como você chama?" – perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

"Jasper." – respondi, olhando para minhas mãos cruzadas no colo. "E você?"

"Bella." – ela disse sorrindo. "Aquele é Edward." – indicou para um menino de cabelos ruivos. "E aquela é Rosalie." – mostrou o que parecia ser a menina mais velha entre eles. "Você vai morar aqui?"

"Isso mesmo." – olhei para seus olhos que me observavam com atenção. "E você, mora onde?"

"Pra lá!" – indicou suas costas, sem mostrar um ponto exato.

"Quantos anos você tem?" – olhei novamente para a janela do meu apartamento, vendo quanto o vidro estava sujo.

"Dez."

"Certo."

Bella se silenciou, continuando a me olhar fixamente enquanto eu deixava meu olhar pairar por todo o pátio.

"Eu preciso ir, Bella." – comentei ficando de pé. "Foi um prazer te conhecer!" – estendi minha mão em sua direção. "Você é uma menina encantadora!"

"Obrigada." – ela segurou minha mão, apertando forte. "Você vai gostar daqui." – sorriu antes de se afastar, voltando para a roda de seus amigos.

Peguei alguma das caixas que estavam na soleira da porta, virando-me para Bella que voltara a pular corda com Rosalie e Edward.

Subi os degraus com um sorriso pequeno cortando meus lábios.

Crianças.

Sempre crianças. As únicas capazes de mudar a vida de uma pessoa com um sorriso.

Anjos sem asas.

Seres perfeitos.

~*~

Meu corpo sobrava na banheira pequena e desconfortável, mas a água quente era o suficiente para relaxar minhas costas e o resto do meu corpo. Mergulhei minha cabeça na água, sentindo o vento frio soprar em minhas pernas. Voltei a superfície, passando a mão em meus cabelos. Aquilo era ridículo.

Eu não poderia fugir por muito mais tempo. Chegaria o momento em que eles iriam vir atrás de mim. E então não poderia escapar.

Bufei, levantando-me da banheira e me secando com a toalha que estava logo ali. O tecido felpudo acariciava minha pele, aquecendo ainda mais meu corpo. O tapete estendido na sala me convidava tentadoramente a uma noite quente em frente a lareira em chamas. E era exatamente o que eu precisava no momento.

Amanhã eu me preocuparia em arrumar as caixas.

Ou não.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Eu não me lembro exatamente em que momento eu peguei no sono, só sei que quando acordei, eu estava com frio. Muito frio.

O sol ainda não tinha se posto. A visão que eu tinha da janela era que o céu estava limpo. Rosa. Laranja. Uma mistura de cor.

O crepúsculo tingia o céu, enquanto eu podia ver os flocos de neve dançando em minha janela.

Sentei no tapete, alongando minhas costas e sentindo meus músculos reclamarem. Eu precisava comprar uma cama, afinal.

Olhei ao meu redor, e as caixas continuavam ali, no canto, fechadas. Respirei fundo, desviando para a lareira que tinha se apagado já fazia tempos, deixando apenas as cinzas. Cocei minha cabeça, indo até a cozinha minúscula que tinha ali.

Os armários estavam vazios.

Assenti com a cabeça, indo até minha mochila e tirando de lá meus cereais. Sorri para a caixa fechada, lembrando que eu tinha um litro de leite ali em algum lugar.

Voltei para a sala com a tigela na mão, sentando de volta no meu tapete e ligando meu ipod nas caixas de som.

Fechei meus olhos, deixando que a musica guiasse minha mente enquanto o açucarado crocante se desfazia na minha língua.

É, eu estava _perdido _

O tempo passou rápido. E quando me dei conta, já tinha anoitecido, fazendo mais frio. Agora a brasa ardia na lareira, tingindo tudo ao meu redor com seu vermelho vivido.

O vento gelado fazia com que os flocos de neve bailassem no céu escuro, dando a minha janela e ao resto da cidade uma camada branca de gelo. A sala pouco iluminada estava aquecida pela brasa que ardia na lareira em minha frente. Desliguei o ipod, plugando meu violão que repousava em minha coxa agora. Meus dedos dedilhavam as cordas de aço, fazendo com que a simples melodia preenchesse a casa vazia.

Eu havia me mudado na noite anterior, e a única coisa que tivera coragem de desempacotar foi o grosso tapete que aquecia meus pés descalços. Sorri satisfeito, levando a xícara fumegante até meus lábios. O café fervendo escorregou por minha garganta, aquecendo todo meu corpo. Encostei minha cabeça na parede atrás de mim, dedilhando as notas suaves e lentas que eu sabia de cor, desejando que aquele recomeço limpasse meu peito da imensa dor que eu sentia.

_Sozinho. _

Era como eu me encontrava desde que todos partiram.

Carlisle e Esme tinham partido juntos. No mesmo dia, no mesmo carro. No mesmo acidente.

_Por minha causa._

O detalhe que era para eu estar naquele carro martelava minha cabeça já fazia meses.

Um calafrio subiu por minha coluna, arrepiando todos meus pelos. A canção chegava ao fim, e o vento uivava mais forte na janela.

Fiquei de pé, colocando o violão de lado e caminhando em direção a sacada. O vidro trepidava com a força do vento, chamando cada vez mais minha atenção.

Antes que eu chegasse ao trinco, a porta se abriu, trazendo todo o ar gelado para meu rosto.

O frio era arrepiante, e o vento batia em meus cabelos, fazendo meu corpo tremer.

Porem parecia que alguém não sentia frio em meio à neve.

_Ela_ brilhava em meio aos flocos que caiam do céu.

Olhei para baixo, já sentindo meus pés descalços tocarem o chão frio da sacada. Seu corpo pequeno e coberto por um vestido leve e claro se equilibrava na fonte em que conversara com Bella na tarde passada.

Seus pés descalços a mantinham em pé, um diante ao outro, enquanto seus lábios vermelhos chamavam minha atenção.

Apoiei-me nas grades geladas, olhando fixamente para cada movimento de seu corpo pálido. Ela era tão... _perfeita._

Finalmente, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, enquanto os flocos caiam em seu cabelo curto. Senti meu mundo rodar ao me _reconhecer _ali. Ela então sorriu, fazendo com que o ar sumisse de meus pulmões.

A mudança tinha começado naquele mesmo instante!

Afastei-me, dando um passo para trás e me apoiando no batente da porta. Meus pelos arrepiados, enquanto sentia uma corrente elétrica correndo por meu corpo.

Pude ouvir sua gargalhada cristalina, infantil, antes de dar outro passo para trás e me virar, para voltar para dentro do apartamento.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e o ar fugiu novamente de meu pulmão, deixando meu coração pulsar agitadamente sozinho, dentro de meu peito.

Senti outro calafrio soprar minha coluna, por conta da janela aberta, sussurrando em meu ouvido e pescoço molhados por um suor sem explicação.

E o breu.

O breu me dominou logo em seguida de cada bizarra sensação.

E daquela imagem.

Abri meus olhos logo em seguida, percebendo que eu permanecera no mesmo lugar. Pisquei algumas vezes, para que minha vista se limpasse e eu pudesse vê-la claramente.

Ela... que, segundos atrás estava na fonte do pátio, estava em minha frente.

"Co-como?" – perguntei, virando meu pescoço para a janela e voltando a olhar para ela.

Ela era realmente pequena perto de mim. Seus braços estavam largados ao lado de seu tronco, com seus dedos pequeninos fechados. Seu corpo vestido por um vestido justo na cintura, deixando uma saia solta e rodada descendo por suas coxas, terminando em seus joelhos. Seus pés descalços e pálidos. Meus olhos subiram por seu ventre, examinando cada centímetro de seu corpo feminino. Seu decote exibia o contorno de seus seios médios, que certamente caberiam na palma da minha mão.

Maneei minha cabeça com o pensamento, voltando a examinar seu pescoço fino e macio. Umedeci meus lábios, sentindo meu coração batendo rápido.

Seu queixo fino iniciava o formato de seu rosto redondo. Sua mandíbula era delicada e suave, e a pele tão branca quanto a neve que cobria seus cabelos negros e curtos. Seus lábios eram cheios, vermelhos. Suculentos. Seu nariz fino, desenhado, arrebitado. Seus olhos eram verdes esmeraldas, intensos, quentes. E eu novamente vi meu reflexo ali, como se eu estivesse mergulhado em folhas verdes da primavera.

Seu perfume invadiu meu nariz, automaticamente fazendo meu corpo aspirar com mais força o ar gélido que me rodeava para aproveitar ao máximo a essência adocicada de seu corpo.

Ela sorriu, dando um passo a frente e exibindo seus dentes brancos e alinhados.

Eu sentia minha cabeça um pouco leve e meu corpo quente.

"Alice." – ela estendeu a mão minúscula em minha direção, atraindo meu olhar desde seu ombro exposto até as costas de sua mão delicadíssima.

Trouxe a minha própria na altura de seus dedos, envolvendo sua pele morna com a minha palma fria. Senti minhas sobrancelhas se apertarem, enquanto guiava sua mão até meus lábios.

"Quente." – sussurrei ao tocar sua pele macia com minha boca. "Mas você estava..."

Ela retirou delicadamente sua mão das minhas, dando-me as costas e andando graciosamente pelo meu apartamento, deixando os resquícios de neve cair em seu trajeto.

"Jasper." – respondi, balançando a cabeça e tentando me livrar do transe que seus passos produziram sobre mim. "O que você esta fazendo...? Quem é você?"

Ela riu novamente, sentando-se no meu tapete e olhando o fogo que bailava na lareira.

"Quem é você? O que você quer? O que você vai fazer?" – ela reproduziu, com tédio na voz. "Sempre as mesmas perguntas." – ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando os dedos finos.

Senti a falta de ar repentina voltando para meus pulmões. A dor em meu peito, que já me acompanhava desde... desde...

"Não pense nisso." – ela me repreendeu, pondo-se de joelhos e virada em minha direção. "Eu disse para você não pensar nisso."

Era como se ela pudesse ler minha mente.

Seu semblante angelical se retorceu em pura tristeza, refletindo o meu próprio humor em seu corpo pequeno.

"Não... O que?" – perguntei, confuso. "Como?"

Ela ficou de pé, andando em minha direção. As lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto de porcelana, enquanto ela tentava me empurrar.

"Eu disse para parar!" – ela disse alto, sua voz doce entrando em minha mente confusa.

"Me responda." – perguntei, segurando seus pulsos em minhas mãos. "Quem é você... pequena?"

"Eu sou você." – ela respondeu rapidamente, como um tiro, atravessando meu corpo e me jogando contra a estante vazia.

Meus pensamentos confusos rodavam em volta do meu corpo, enquanto sua imagem pequena se confundia em minha mente. Meu estomago vazio estava embrulhado. Minhas pálpebras pesadas piscavam debilmente.

"Você..." – apertei mais minhas sobrancelhas, enquanto ouvia minha voz sair quebrada de minha boca. "Você..." – inclinei minha cabeça, fitando sua figura impaciente em minha frente.

Seu corpo miúdo tremia de nervoso, enquanto ela batia o pé ritmadamente em meu assoalho. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em sua cintura. Seu rosto angelical carrancudo esperava que o esclarecimento iluminasse minha mente, como se o que quer que ela seja, fosse obvio demais.

Dei de ombros, maneando minha cabeça.

Alice bufou, jogando as mãos para o ar e voltando a andar nervosa pelo meu apartamento. Segui seus passos, ainda sentindo minha cabeça latejar pela informação insana.

"Eu deveria me preocupar por minha consciência ser tão fragilmente pequena e gostar de ficar dançando, enquanto há uma geada lá fora?" – arrisquei, acompanhando seus passos de perto.

Ela estancou, fazendo com que eu colasse meu corpo em suas costas.

"Eu não sou sua consciência." – ela respondeu um pouco afetada. "Eu sou..."

"Eu." – respondi, em seu ouvido. "É, isso eu acho que eu entendi." – minhas mãos circulando sua cintura fina. "Agora... o que você precisa me explicar." – abaixei meu rosto na altura de seu pescoço. "É _como _você pode ser eu."

Eu sentia meu coração bater forte, enquanto imagens desconexas piscavam em minha mente rapidamente. Eu não conseguia me focar em nada, nem em nenhum rosto que corriam pelas diversas cenas exibidas em meu pensamento.

"Você pode me soltar?" – ela pediu, saindo de meu abraço.

Minha mente se silenciou.

Fechei meus olhos, enquanto levava minha mão a minhas têmporas, massageando-as, esperando com que o que tivesse produzido aquela alucinação esclarecesse o que estava acontecendo.

"Você pode me chamar do que quiser." – sua voz soou ofendida.

Abri minhas pálpebras, vendo ela novamente sentada em frente à lareira. Minha face se esquentou.

"O que?" – perguntei mais confuso ainda. "Você consegue ouvir também o que eu penso?" – gesticulei, me aproximando dela e ajoelhando a sua frente. "Como?"

Ela bufou. Seus braços cruzados na frente dos seios. Os imensos e redondos olhos verdes me olhando de canto.

"Eu penso com você." – ela respondeu, baixo. "Eu já te disse que sou você." – sua voz ficando sentida, enquanto seus dedos delicados encostavam em minhas bochechas coberta por barba mal feita. "Entenda."

"Isso..." – sussurrei, enquanto aproveitava seu toque morno em minha pele. "Não é possível."

"_Acredite." _- respondeu no mesmo tom, aproximando nossos rostos. "Apenas... _acredite." _– eu podia sentir seu hálito fresco soprar em meu rosto, enquanto toda minha atenção se concentrava em seus lábios vermelhos.

Minhas mãos subiram por seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço e agarrando seus cabelos espetados. Engoli em seco, olhando para seus olhos verdes e voltando a me concentrar em seus lábios.

A lenha em chama estalava ao meu lado, enquanto eu aspirava seu hálito e sentia o calor de suas palmas atravessar meu rosto.

Novamente imagens desconexas surgiram em minha mente.

"Só faça isso parar." – voltei a sussurrar, enquanto puxava seu corpo contra o meu e colava nossos lábios.

Seu gosto doce brincou em minha língua, enquanto eu movimentava nossas bocas com _fome. _

Eu não conseguia controlar minhas mãos, e quando eu pude ver, ela descia pela coluna dela, causando arrepios a sua pele pálida.

Fui empurrando seu corpo contra o tapete, deitando sobre ela, enquanto nossos lábios continuavam a se tocar com vontade. Minha língua dançava com a dela, unindo nossos corpos fisicamente.

Senti a dormência subir por meu corpo, começando por minhas pernas. Logo ela dominava meu tronco, e eu já sentia meus braços enfraquecerem.

E no segundo seguinte, eu adormecia sobre seu corpo pequeno.

Sem chance de controlar meus movimentos.

Nem minhas pálpebras se fecharem.

Eu estava dormindo.

* * *

**Confuso? As meninas do orkut acharam que sim. huM* HUSAHUSAUHSAUHSA Prometo que TUDO será esclarecido no capitulo 5, por enquanto, quero suas teorias. O que será que aconteceu com o Jasper? O que será que Alice é? Review, review! :)**

**AUHSAUHSAUHSAHUAS**

**My Eternity ganhou capa tambem, quem quiser conferir, é só substituir o * por ponto no seguinte link: **www*slide*com/s/?referrer


	5. RECADO

Nãao, isso infelizmente não é o um capitulo novo. Desculpem. Mas como a Joana não tem conta aqui no , e eu precisava MEEEEESMO responder a review dela, eu resolvir usar deste meio para manter contato. AHAHAHAHAUHASUHSAUHSAUHAS.

Joana, minha querida, você não sabe o quão feliz eu fiquei ao ler sua review. E bom, , uma leitora da terra de Camões? Quase enfartei. AHSSUAHSUAHSAUHSASUHA Muito obrigado meeeesmo, ok? E nada disso, pode comentar lá em Pericolosa tambem. Adoro receber reviews, mesmo mesmo mesmo.

E bom, gostaria de agradecer tambem a Daddy's Obsessive Little Girl, autora de uma fanfic alisper maravilhosa que eu leio, Malu e Veve. As unicas que comentaram aqui na fic. mimimi.

E bom, prometo trazer o capitulo 3 em breve. Juro mesmo. :) Até segunda feira ou algo assim. É que eu espero terminar os capitulos das 3 fics - Pericolosa, My Eternity e Promessas - pra postar tudo junto, já que eu tenho uma preguiça imensa. ASHUSAUHUSHHUASHUSAHUSA

É isso então, meninas.

ADORO, ADORO, ADORO receber reviews. PRINCIPALMENTE as internacionais. ASUSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSASA

Beijos e até a proxima.


	6. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Aspirei profundamente, sentindo meu nariz enrugando por conta da poeira do tapete. Apertei meus olhos, ouvindo batidas na porta que me despertou. Sentei sobre minhas pernas, sentindo minha cabeça rodar novamente. Olhei em volta, e o apartamento estava vazio.

Alice.

Levantei-me em um salto, olhando novamente ao meu redor. Mas eu estava sozinho. As batidas na porta continuavam fortemente, fazendo com que minha cabeça latejasse.

Cocei meus olhos, indo em direção a mesma e tendo a luz forte do sol batendo em meu rosto através das janelas. Puxei a maçaneta em um solavanco, dando de cara com o corredor vazio.

"Mas que...?" – ouvi minha própria voz saindo embolada, por conta do sono.

"Eu te acordei?" – a voz infantil chamou minha atenção, vinda de baixo.

Olhei para baixo, vendo Bella e suas bochechas vermelhas.

"Ah Bella!" – suspirei, apoiando no batente da porta e dando passagem para ela entrar. "Er... pra ser sincero sim." – ri, passando a mão por meus cabelos desgrenhados. "Entra Bella."

Ela continuou parada na porta, olhando pro meu rosto, enquanto eu bocejava.

"O que foi?" – perguntei, apoiando-me em meus joelhos para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

"Nada." – ela respondeu, olhando por trás de mim. "Minha mãe pediu para que eu viesse até aqui, já que eu te conheci ontem." – ela sorriu. "E bom, eu trouxe uma cesta que ela mandou, também." – ela continuava olhando para trás de mim.

"O que?" – olhei para trás também. "Você gosta de musica?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Certo." – respondi, ficando de pé e me espreguiçando.

"Ontem..." – ela começou a falar, pondo as mãos para trás. "Eu e ela vimos você no meio da neve."

"Você viu?" – perguntei assustado. "E você viu...?"

"Só vi você olhando pela varanda." - ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Certo." – respondi. "Então...?"

Bella começou a gargalhar, ficando mais vermelha ainda.

"Eu vou brincar, Jasper." – ela falou, ainda rindo. "Tchau." – ela se aproximou, se esticando.

Abaixei-me, recebendo um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

Sorri, levantando meus olhos, enquanto ela corria em direção ao final do corredor. Uma mulher de cabelo curto e com vestido florido permanecia ali, parada e com os braços cruzados no peito, aguardando. Sorriu quando Bella passou por ela, e continou correndo pelas escadas em direção ao andar de baixo. Ela olhou pra mim, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto jovem. Acenou timidamente, dando as costas e indo atrás da menina de cabelos castanhos.

Maneei minha cabeça, voltando para meu apartamento e sentando em frente ao piano, tamborilando meus dedos sobre as teclas brancas e esperando que a noite caísse e _ela _voltasse.

_Se _ela voltasse - minha mente corrigiu, enquanto eu debruçava minha cabeça contra a superfície lisa do instrumento a minha frente. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que tinha pegado no sono. O fato deu ter vindo para cá para me livrar de toda e qualquer tensão que me envolvia, não poderia ser levada tão a serio, principalmente naquele momento. Não no momento que seus lábios macios tocavam o meu e eu finalmente sentia todas as imagens e sensações dolorosas saírem de minha mente.

Ou simplesmente eu não poderia ter _algo _comigo mesmo.

Bufei, levantando da banqueta e indo até o banheiro. Meu rosto continuava tão cansado quanto no dia anterior. A barba áspera continuava cobrindo meu maxilar, e meus olhos fundos, tristes. Outra respiração forçada saiu de meu peito, enquanto eu puxava meus cabelos para trás, tentando desamassar a bagunça de cachos que se encontrava minha cabeça.

"Isso não vai funcionar." – resmunguei, tirando a camiseta que cobria meu corpo e a jogando para qualquer canto. "Eu acho que não estava esperando por aquilo ontem." – disse em voz alta, olhando para o espelho e praticamente vendo o reflexo rir de minha cara. "Eu não costumo cair no sono nesses momentos."

Me virei de costas para o espelho, indo até a banheira que ficava próxima, ligando a torneira e deixando-a encher de água quente.

"E eu simplesmente não posso entender como aquilo tudo aconteceu." – continuei falando, enquanto retirava o moletom. "E realmente essa historia de você ser eu..." – balancei a cabeça, enquanto voltava a olhar para o espelho e via meu corpo nu refletido ali. O interior de meus braços com manchas roxas e pequenas outras marcas espalhadas por meu corpo.

Tentei tocá-las, mas a pontada de resposta me fez esquecer rapidamente. Voltei-me para a banheira que já tinha água pela metade, e caralho, eu realmente senti meu coração parar de bater naquele momento.

"Eu não ia te culpar por aquilo, de ontem, sabe?" – sua voz respondeu límpida, enquanto ela brincava com os dedos na água e me observava. "E em todo caso..." – sorriu, mordendo o lábio cheio e pulando da borda da banheira, vindo em minha direção. "Esse é um otimo pedido de desculpa."

Por um momento pensei em me cobrir, mas mudei de idéia. Continuei a encará-la, observando por onde seu olhar verde percorria.

"Eu imaginei que seria algo complicado para você compreender. Às vezes até eu fico confusa." – ela comentou, se afastando e voltando para perto da banheira. "Você não vai entrar?" – sorriu, jogando um pouco de água em mim. "E vamos deixar isso pra lá por enquanto, certo?" – pediu, me encarando. "Não quero te deixar mais confuso do que você já tá. Eu não vim aqui para isso." – concluiu, quando eu finalmente me ajeitava dentro d'água. Suas mãos foram para meus ombros, acariciando minha pele. "E eu não quero sentir aquilo novamente, Jasper." – ela me repreendeu.

"Eu..."

"Não importa. Não foi sua culpa." – ela agora mexia em meu cabelo.

Respirei fundo, afundando meu corpo na água quente, ainda sentindo seus dedos mexendo em meus cabelos.

"Você deveria ter em mente que todos temos nossa hora." – ela disse, ainda sentada na beirada da banheira, pegando a água em suas mãos pequenas e deixando-a pingar em minha cabeça. "Mesmo que isso não conforte ou algo assim. Confie em mim." – ela sussurrou, colocando minha cabeça apoiada em sua perna e passando a mão em meu rosto. "Você não tinha escolha para protegê-los."

"Se eu não tivesse permitido que eles entrassem naquele carro." – resmunguei, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu toque adormecer minha pele.

"Shhhh" – ela colocou o indicador em meus lábios. "Se não fosse no acidente de carro, seria em outra coisa, Jazz." – ela me garantiu, mesmo que aquilo não me confortasse.

Pousei minha mão sobre a sua, sentindo seu toque esquentar sobre minha pele. Minha respiração se acelerou, e eu sentia suas unhas brincarem com minha pele.

"Relaxe, Jazz." – ela sussurrou, beijando minha testa demoradamente. "Deixe-se levar."

Soltei meu corpo que estava tenso, inspirando profundamente o ar para dentro de meus pulmões e expirando logo em seguida. Suas mãos saíram de meu rosto, e logo em seguida eu não sentia sua perna sob minha cabeça.

"Continue de olhos fechados." – sua voz pediu já longe, enquanto ela caminhava pela sala.

"Ok." – dei de ombros, sentindo a água quente ondular por meu peito.

Sorri largamente, quando ouvi o som da musica ecoar das caixas de som. Ela ligara meu ipod, e eu podia ouvir o barulho de seus passos voltando para o banheiro.

"Não abra os olhos ainda." – ela sussurrou, se colocando ao meu lado.

Uma brisa passou por meu rosto, cheia de seu perfume, me fazendo inalar o ar mais forte para sentir mais de seu cheiro em meu organismo.

"Não farei você dormir dessa vez." – ela sussurrou próximo de meu ouvido, arrepiando meu corpo inteiro.

"Foi você que fez isso?" – perguntei, resistindo ao ato de arregalar meus olhos. "Como?"

"Você me pegou de surpresa." – ela respondeu, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

O barulho da água entrando em contato com seu corpo fez com que eu prendesse a respiração. Ela estava mesmo entrando na banheira junto comigo?

"Eu não quero você de olhos abertos ainda." – ela disse com autoridade na voz, enquanto tentava ficar de pé entre minhas pernas.

"Eu estou tentando me manter de olhos fechados. Mas é que você..." – engoli em seco quando senti sua canela encostar-se a mim. "em uma área um pouco perigosa."

Seu riso feminino fez com que eu apertasse mais meus olhos e me segurasse na borda da banheira quando senti seu joelho se apoiar em meu abdômen.

"Você acha que eu vou te machucar?" – perguntou, deslizando seu corpo sobre o meu dento da banheira pequena.

Soltei todo o ar preso em minha garganta quando senti cada centímetro de sua pele e cada contorno de seu corpo contra mim.

"Pode abrir os olhos." – ela sussurrou. Seu hálito tocando meu queixo, enquanto a água quente nos envolvia. Meus dedos escorregaram da borda, indo para sua coluna, subindo por seu corpo. "E pode fazer isso também."

Ela voltou a rir, enquanto tocava lentamente meu queixo com seus lábios e eu soprei através de meus dentes, apertando seu quadril. Olhei para baixo, e seus olhos verdes me fitavam cerrados, enquanto sua língua aparecia luxuriosa junto com seus lábios.

"Alice... se eu cair no sono novamente dessa vez, eu juro que eu não vou te perdoar."

"Você não vai dormir." – suas mãos prenderam na borda da banheira, uma de cada lado de minha cabeça, trazendo mais ainda seu corpo pra cima de mim. Seus seios roçando em meu peitoral, enquanto seus lábios beijavam o canto de minha boca.

"Me... me beije." – ela murmurou, novamente fazendo o movimento de subir e descer contra meu corpo.

Subi minhas mãos até sua nuca, enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos pretos e guiando seus lábios até os meus, saboreando seu gosto lentamente em minha língua.

Meu corpo esquentava a medida que nossas bocas se moviam em sincronia e a musica que preenchia o silencio do ambiente tocava melodiosamente ao fundo. Suas mãos foram para meus cabelos, fazendo a água da banheira se agitar e espirrar pra fora.

Seus seios se espremiam em meu peito, enquanto a puxava forte contra mim e sentia meu membro se endurecer entre nós. Afastei nossos rostos, buscando por ar, mantendo seu lábio avermelhado e cheio em meus dentes. Ela suspirou, abrindo seus olhos e me encarando.

"Acho que deveríamos ir..." - ela me interrompeu, enquanto tentava sentar, balançando negativamente sua cabeça e voltando a me beijar.

Deslizei minha mão por toda a extensão de sua coluna, sentindo sua pele macia sob meus dedos, enquanto nossas línguas se misturavam. Seu sabor adocicado em minha língua, enquanto nossos corpos se necessitavam. Nossa respiração aumentando, enquanto cada vez mais nos sentíamos.

"Agora?" – perguntou, escondendo seu rosto em meu pescoço, enquanto balançava seu quadril sobre minha ereção.

Assenti com a cabeça, apertando sua cintura com minha mão e mordiscando seu ombro, enquanto sentia sua intimidade se encaixar em mim.

"Jazz..." – sua voz saindo em um chiado, enquanto seu quadril investia contra meu membro e meus dedos apertavam sua pele, deixando marcas brancas, enquanto eu sentia minha cabeça rodar e a jogava para trás, em busca de suavizar a sensação de pressão que seu corpo exercia sobre o meu.

Apertei meus olhos firmemente, subindo minha mão pela extensão de sua coluna e enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto para o meu, capturando seus lábios outra vez.

Seu gemido acompanhava os meus próprios durante o beijo, enquanto nossos quadris se chocavam com maior intensidade. Alice ergueu seu tronco, dando a mim a visão de seus seios. Seu rosto avermelhado a deixava ainda mais sexy, fazendo com que eu me perdesse em seus lábios entre abertos.

Minhas mãos capturaram seus seios, massageando e sentindo a pele delicada em minha palma. Seus mamilos intumescidos pedindo por atenção, fazendo com que meu membro pulsasse dentro dela.

Suas unhas passavam por meu peito, deixando leves marcas na minha pele. Seu quadril balançava exatamente do jeito que eu precisava para sentir meu corpo inteiro tremer.

A deitei novamente em meu peito, levando minhas mãos até seu quadril outra vez e a balançando mais forte contra mim.

Sua respiração soprava em meu pescoço, me deixando mais arrepiado e trazendo mais espasmos para meu corpo.

"Estou perto, Jazz..." – ela gemeu, raspando seus dentes em meu pescoço e subindo para meu lóbulo.

"Hmm." – murmurei, erguendo mais meu quadril contra ela, aumentando nosso ritmo, enquanto dava mais espaço de meu pescoço para que ela mordesse minha pele. "Alice."

"Se deixe levar." – sua voz tremida ainda tentava manter o tom de comando, enquanto ela mesma se entregava aos mesmos espasmos que eu.

Seus dentes se fecharam em minha pele a medida que seus gemidos ficavam mais intensos e ela se remexia em meu abraço, enquanto meu próprio orgasmo tomava proporções que eu já não conseguia controlar .

Segurando seu quadril firmemente, estoquei mais duas vezes rapidamente, sentindo todos meus músculos se contraindo e meu membro pulsando mais forte dentro de seu corpo, me liberando e esvaindo meu peito de qualquer outra sensação.

Retornei a respirar ainda sentindo os golpes que meu corpo dava contra o dela e sentindo seus lábios beijar onde ela mordera com mais força, chegando até meu maxilar e os tocando lentamente em meus próprios lábios logo em seguida.

Nossas respirações ainda estavam se recuperando, enquanto evolvia sua cintura e tentava me colocar de pé na banheira cheia d'água.

"Se você cair, tenha consciência que só você irá se machucar." – ela avisou, segurando-se fortemente em meu pescoço e cruzando suas pernas em minha cintura, não permitindo que eu me retirasse de sua intimidade.

Ri baixo, passando uma perna pra fora da banheira e logo em seguida passando a outra, completamente molhado e seguindo até o tapete da sala.

"Fique ai." – falei, deitando-a no sofá e correndo até a janela que estava aberta, mostrando mais uma noite que nevaria. "Eu ascenderei a lareira e logo em seguida estarei com você." – prometi, indo até um canto da sala onde se encontrava a madeira.

Assim que a chama já oferecia o calor necessário para manter nossos corpos aquecidos, segui até o tapete, engatinhando sobre ela, deixando um beijo molhado em cada centímetro de seu corpo nu, a cobrindo com meu próprio corpo.

A propósito, essa noite ela não permitiu que eu caísse no sono. E eu sou realmente grato por isso.

* * *

**Heeey! Mais um capitulo, como prometido. Eu sei, ainda pode parecer confuso, mas prometo que no capitulo 4 piora. HAUSUSAHUHSAUHASUHSA brincadeira, quem for inteligente, no proximo capitulo mata toda a charada da fic. :) Talvez demore um pouquinho, já que minhas aulas começam e eu pretendo dar uma reorganisada nos meus cronogramas e tudo mais. Enfim, aguardo a reviews de vocês, com duvidas, perguntas, sugestões, criticas, essas coisas! :)  
**

**Quem quiser... follow me.**

**/driigoreis**

**e outras informaçoes, no meu perfil.**

**Beeeeijos, drigo!  
**


	7. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sua respiração era tranqüila, apesar de seus sonhos serem agitados. O bip ritmado, acompanhado com a maciez da poltrona próxima dali criaram o berço perfeito para que adormecesse velando o sono alheio.

Já fazia quinze semanas que passava por ali sempre antes de ir embora pra casa e não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto inerte, que reagia seus toques e palavras já há alguns dias. Não sabia como, ou se era possível seu nome sair dos lábios ressecados, porem apostava que ouviu chamar sussurrando roucamente, enquanto os batimentos se aceleravam.

Suas mãos tremeram ao sentir o arrepio subir por toda a coluna, enquanto as palavras saiam confusas, porem completamente compreensíveis para seus ouvidos. O toque foi incontrolável, e quando se viu de volta ao controle, as lagrimas sentidas se misturavam em sua pele, com o beijo.

O compasso do salto no corredor despertou do leve sono em que se encontrava, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz já conhecida e acalentadora clamou seu nome. O plantão já havia acabado, mas não conseguia se afastar. Não queria. Não era a hora. Queria estar ali para poder observar os olhos que vira no porta-retratos na beirada da cama. Para ver o sorriso despretensioso que se iluminava em seus lábios.

Um resfôlego desesperado trouxe a realidade o que já estava mergulhando na ilusão.

_Alice_

O sol já estava na metade do céu quando despertei. As janelas fechadas colaboravam para manter a temperatura de meu corpo nu coberto por uma pesada manta. Escondi o rosto em meus braços, tentando voltar a dormir, quando as cenas da noite anterior preencheram minha mente e me obrigaram a espreguiçar meu corpo, procurando por sua pele macia na extensão do tapete felpudo.

"Procurando por mim?" – sua voz macia sussurrou em meu ouvido, do outro lado ao que eu estava procurando, arrepiando meu corpo inteiro.

Ela seguiu beijando meu ombro, enquanto eu resmungava roucamente, despertando-me por completo.

"Pensei que teria sumido, como sempre faz." – sussurrei, agarrando sua cintura e me curvando sobre seu corpo também nu, sentindo o calor de seu ventre contra minha barriga.

"Eu queria estar aqui quando você acordasse." – ela sorriu, deitando-se e acariciando meu rosto, olhando-me fixadamente nos olhos. "Eu não consigo mais ir embora." – ela deu de ombros, se arrepiando com o toque de meus lábios. "Apesar de que eu preciso partir agora."

Maneei a cabeça, negando ao seu comentário, enquanto subia mais sobre seu corpo, me aquecendo mais ainda com o contato intimo de nossas peles.

"Jazz..." – ela ronronou com reprovação em seu tom, envolvendo meu quadril com suas pernas, apertando meus ombros com seus dedos femininos, enquanto mordiscava e brincava com seus mamilos em minha boca.

Ri baixinho contra sua pele, a penetrando lentamente em seqüência, sentindo sua intimidade quente me receber e ela gemer em aprovação. Apoiei uma de minhas mãos por trás de sua coluna, enquanto com o outro braço, apoiava meu peso em meus antebraços, para não deixá-lo sobre seu corpo. Acariciei os fios de cabelo preto que grudavam em sua testa, enquanto estocava fundo e lentamente, apenas sentindo a textura de cada centímetro de sua pele em atrito com a minha.

Suas bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios inchados eram um ótimo atrativo, enquanto sentia nossos corpos se fundirem com cada movimento. Capturei seus lábios nos meus, fazendo movimentos lentos e apaixonados, enquanto sentia seu gosto através de minha língua.

"Não se vá." – pedi, sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto beijava a pele de seu pescoço. "Fique comigo." – continuei aumentando meus movimentos. "Eu preciso de você aqui. Completando o que eu perdi, Alice." – minha voz saindo falhada, enquanto sua intimidade me envolvia quente e úmida, causando mais um orgasmo em meu corpo. "Me complete." – gemi, me libertando dentro de seu corpo, enquanto a apertava mais contra meus braços, na tentativa de nos fundir mais e mais.

* * *

**Ola, ola!  
Vou confessar que estou com medo de minha N/A ficar maior que o capitulo. HUSAUHSAHUSAUHSAHUSAUH Enfim, vamos lá. Como eu prometi, nesse capitulo trouxe pra vocês uma pequena passagem que poderá trazer esclarecimento para muitas pessoas, ou não. UHAHUSAUHASHUASUH Como eu disse no orkut, enquanto postava hoje: **_"Esse começo de capitulo completamente indefinido de genero e de detalhes palpaveis - como disse no twitter - foi feito de proposito. Ele está sendo narrado em terceira pessoa, e em um local totalmente diferente do que estavamos ambientados na fic. Porem, quem observar pequenas dicas - pequenas mesmo - dadas ao longo da fic, vai sacar o que ta acontecendo. Confesso que eu estou escrevendo algo realmente confuso, em relação a enredo, porem eu disse que era minha intenção realmente deixar vocês um pouco perdidas, a pra vocês apenas aproveitarem a narração, descrição... enfim, a parte de conjunto de palavras, cenas e sensações, deixando a compreensão do enredo pro ultimo capitulo, ou pros que usam de artificios ilicitos como eu, nesse trechinho que eu fiz aqui.  
My Eternity ta sendo algo realmente diferente que eu venho escrevendo, completamente viajado, mas eu acho que no final, vocês vão ver que a fic inteira a resposta tava na frente do nariz." _**E eu espero que vocês realmente possam compreender um pouco mais da historia nesse trecho, ou entao, continuar aproveitando a narrativa. Prometo que o capitulo 5 será completamente esclarecedor, trazendo toda e completa 'claridade' pra fic. HASUUHSAUHSAHUHUHUSAHUASUHS**

**Outra coisa que eu quero dizer, é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigado pelas reviews, e pra quem me adicionou no msn. Isso é muuuito importante pra mim mesmo. Nao sei se vocês sabem, mas eu tenho um cronograma a seguir pelo orkut, e venho para cá quando o capitulo está completo. E bom, com as minhas voltas as aulas e com os novos projetos - que vou explicar ja ja e vocês vão poder me desculpar, ou não. - eu andei meio em falta. Mas não se preocupem, logo logo vamos entrar na rotina do dia - a - dia e vocês teram atualizações mais rapidas. **

**Um recado que eu creio que seja importante para vocês, é que no dia 26/02 eu completo um ano como autor de fanfics, e eu estou preparando duas ones shots para postar aqui no fanfiction especialmente para vocês. Os nomes são: "ColorBlind" - que ja tem o prologo no meu perfil e "Erotique" que estou gostando muito de escrever, e que vocês vão poder acompanhar em breve. Ambas são Alispers, e com enredos bem bacanas. Creio que vão gostar.**

**Acho que por enquanto é isso mesmo. Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo - mesmo ele sendo pequenino - e deixem a review de vocês, né? :)**

**Pra quem tem preguiça de ir no meu perfil, meu twitter é /driigoreis e lá eu sempre to postando spoilers e outras coisas relacionadas as fanfics, e meu msn, pra quem quiser add é "sol_do_anoitecer94". Fiquem a vontade ok? Agora deixa eu parar de falar antes que eu estresse muito vocês. **

**Beijo, beijo.**

**Drigo  
**


	8. Capitulo 5

Seria legal se vocês lessem o capitulo ouvindo My Immortal, ok...???? ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

Meus dedos acariciavam o ventre de Alice lentamente, enquanto meu coração batia tranqüilo em meu peito. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente em todos os aspectos com o meu, e felizmente ela não saiu do meu lado.

Eu estava me sentindo inteiro, sem dores e culpas martelando minha consciência. Não que eu ainda me perdoasse por permitir que Carlisle e Esme não estivessem mais ao meu lado, mas a presença de Alice me oferecia um novo horizonte. E isso me incomodava.

Ali, com sua mão espalmada sobre a minha, aquela misteriosa mulher que podia me fazer dormir feito um bebe com um toque, que sumia e aparecia quando queria e que tinha a intensa influencia sobre mim, era como se nada tivesse acontecido e que o real ferido daquilo tudo fosse eu mesmo.

"Talvez esteja na hora de você se perdoar, Jazz." – sua voz baixinha sussurrou, fazendo com que eu me mexesse em suas costas, apertando-a mais contra meu peito. Afundei meu rosto em sua nuca, aspirando seu perfume. "Eu não falarei mais nada, só cuidado com o rumo de seus pensamentos." – ela não deixou que eu respondesse, se aconchegando em meu abraço e entrelaçando mais nossos dedos.

Assenti com a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente em sua nuca, enquanto soltava minha mente.

Seu perfume adocicado entrava e saia de meus pulmões, enquanto minha respiração ritmada tranqüilizava meu corpo estável. Desde que eu me mudei para aquele apartamento, a estabilidade dominou meu organismo e eu simplesmente não conseguia mais mudá-la.

Talvez fosse a hora certa de me perdoar. Talvez.

A noite despontava escura e sem neve dessa vez, pela janela larga. O manto azul escuro tinha pequenos pontinhos brilhantes, e o vento balançava a vidraça.

O ronco alto do meu estomago fez com que eu e ela ríssemos.

"Alguém esta faminto." – ela disse, rodando em meus braços e beijando meu queixo.

"Uhum." – ronronei, enquanto acariciava sua nuca e beijava seus lábios lentamente. "Vamos ver o que tem na cesta que a Bella trouxe de manha?"

"Pode ser." – ela sorriu. "Eu estou bem."

Beijei seus lábios novamente, sentando no tapete e passando a mão por meus fios embaraçados. Coloquei-me de pé rapidamente, sentindo uma tontura deixar minha cabeça zonza. Dei de ombros, caminhando para a cozinha, sentindo o assoalho gelado em minhas solas.

"Temos cereal, biscoitos e... biscoitos." – disse em voz alta, rindo ao ver como Bella tinha feito a cesta. "O que acha de chocolate?" – perguntei, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Estanquei no meio da cozinha, sentindo minhas pernas fracas e minhas mãos tremulas. Minha respiração se aumentou sem que eu pudesse notar, e minha cabeça estava pesada.

"Jasper?" – Alice já estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão enquanto eu me desequilibrava.

"Eu ..." – o ar não entrava através de minhas narinas, deixando meu pulmão e meu corpo sem oxigênio. "Eu não consigo..." – minha vista começou a embaçar, enquanto eu já não conseguia mais enxergar nada. "Respirar." – e minhas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão.

"Jasper?" – eu ainda podia ouvir a voz de Alice em meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos pequenas passavam por meu rosto. Eu não conseguia me mover, nem empurrar o ar para dentro de meu corpo. Eu estava desesperado, enquanto meu coração parecia querer explodir. "Vamos Jasper, respire." – sua voz ficando seria e mais alta. "Não me deixe agora."

Minha garganta ardia, enquanto meus olhos ressecaram. Meu coração bombeava adrenalina rapidamente em meu organismo, acelerando e aumentando ainda mais meu medo. Eu tentava me debater, mas era inútil. Meus músculos ardiam ao mesmo tempo que estavam parados.

"Três meses, Jasper. Nã.!" – sua voz se entrecortando, enquanto a pressão em meu tórax aumentava. "110hz! Carregando. Afasta." - senti meu corpo pular do chão e o grito de dor que deveria sair por minha garganta, ficou entalado. Algo impedia que o oxigênio entrasse em minha garganta, assim como bloqueava qualquer tentativa de minha voz sair. "Alguma alteração?" – a voz de Alice era desesperada, enquanto outros ruídos irritantes soavam altos em meu ouvido.

"Pressão caindo. Respiração fraca, batimentos instáveis."

"Carregar 120hz. Afasta. Agora!" – outro solavanco em meu peito, e eu senti meu coração perder outra batida.

"Estamos perdendo ele, doutora." – uma outra voz falou seria do meu outro lado, fazendo Alice soltar um rosnado.

"Eu não vou perdê-lo." – ela disse, pressionando meu peito novamente, enquanto meus olhos estavam pesados demais para que eu conseguisse abri-los. "Epinefrina." – a picada veio logo em seguida em meu braço direito.

"A pressão esta subindo, porem a respiração ainda é mecânica. Batimentos acelerando."

"Vamos Jasper!" – novamente a pressão em meu peito deixava meus pulmões mais contraídos. "Coloque esse corpo pra funcionar. Você já _dormiu _demais."

As palavras de Alice não faziam sentindo, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo inteiro se debater contra o chão. Cada canto dentro de mim se convulsionava, enquanto ela continuava freneticamente pressionando meu tórax.

"Abra os olhos Jasper." – sua voz continuava preocupada, enquanto eu já sentia o efeito de todo aquele pavor sobre meu corpo. Eu estava cansando. E desistindo.

"Tire a mascara dele." – Alice voltou a gritar, injetando outra coisa em meu braço. "Jasper, me escute agora." – ela disse, retirando algo que estava grudado em meu peito e em minha mão, retirando algo que estava entupindo minha garganta também, os sons aumentaram rapidamente, se silenciando logo em seguida. "Respire Jazz!" – ela falou, tocando meu maxilar, enquanto escovava meus cabelos pra trás. "Seus batimentos e pressão estão estáveis agora, apenas respire." – e eu fiz o que ela pediu, mas o ar simplesmente não passava de minha boca.

"Ele não está conseguindo respirar, doutora."

Alice pareceu hesitar por um momento, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa.

"Você precisa ser rápida agora, Alice. Ou então colocarei de volta a aparelhagem de respiração."

E depois da enfermeira se silenciar, senti minhas narinas serem pressionadas e seus lábios macios cobrirem minha boca. E assoprar para dentro de meu peito, obrigando que meu peito acompanhasse os movimentos que ela me obrigava.

.com/watch?v=bU9FwP4uOY8

_"Estou tão cansada de estar aqui__  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que você vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixa em paz"  
_

_Ela repetiu os movimentos por mais duas vezes, sempre tocando meus lábios, pressionando minhas narinas e soprando para dentro de meu corpo. Eu deveria conhecer a maciez e o calor de seus lábios, o gosto de sua boca, e principalmente as reações que seu toque provocava em meu corpo, porem com ela ali, tocando suavemente meus lábios com os seus, era muito mais forte. Muito mais intenso. Como se sua necessidade de soprar vida para dentro de meu corpo tornasse tudo mais... real._

"Abra seus olhos, Jasper." – ela pediu, selando nossos lábios lentamente. "Acorde."

_"Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar_

_ Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar"_

A obedeci abrindo lentamente meus olhos, tendo que piscar por diversas vezes, por conta da forte luz que estava sobre minha cabeça. Sua mão continuava acariciando meu cabelo, enquanto a outra acarinhava meu rosto. Seu rosto logo apareceu em meu campo de visão. Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados, enquanto suas bochechas desenhadas se alargavam com o sorriso que se abria em seus lábios cheios. Fechei meus olhos apertados, ainda vendo sua imagem em minha cabeça, e sentindo falta do seu corpo quente contra o meu.

"Ali...ce." – minha voz estava rouca e completamente baixa, e a tentativa de falar arranhou minha garganta, obrigando que eu engolisse saliva.

"Traga água pra ele." – ela pediu, com sua voz aliviada, voltando a olhar pra mim. "Esta tudo bem agora, Jasper. Você esta vivo." – era como se nem ela pudesse acreditar nisso.

_"Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim"  
_

"O que esta acontecendo, Alice? Eu... eu não entendo." – perguntei tentando movimentar minhas mãos, sentindo picadas com o gesto.

"Shhh!" – ela pediu, segurando meu rosto e me puxando para ela. Suas mãos estavam geladas por conta das luvas cirúrgicas. " Não se mova. Logo estaremos no quarto e eu te explicarei tudo que aconteceu." – ela disse sorrindo, olhando para sua equipe medica que estava a nossa volta.

Pisquei mais algumas vezes, capturando a imagem da UTI, e vendo como era diferente do meu apartamento. Olhei de volta para Alice e vi como ela estava diferente. Diferente da mulher misteriosa que estava nua em meus braços minutos antes disso tudo acontecer.

"Você não me contou que era uma médica." – resmunguei analisando seu corpo pequeno dentro daquele jaleco branco.

"Como?"

"Você não me disse que era medica. E nem que..."- sua imagem se confundiu em minha mente à medida que minha vista embaçada. Pisquei, não conseguindo abrir meus olhos e ouvindo ela dizer para que eu descansasse.

Suas mãos ainda passavam por meu cabelo, e eu adormeci. Não sei por quanto tempo.

_ "Você costumava me cativar  
Pela sua luz ressonante  
Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra  
Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou  
Toda a sanidade em mim"  
_

Quando acordei novamente, já em outro cômodo mais escuro, eu voltei a ouvir o barulho ritmado do que vim a descobrir depois, serem aparelhos ligados a mim. Eles monitoravam minha pressão, minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos. Pisquei algumas vezes, até acostumar meus olhos a fraca luz que entrava pela janela no que parecia ser o crepúsculo ou o amanhecer. Engoli em seco, balançando minha cabeça e tentando mover partes de meu corpo. Meus dedos dos pés, minha mão, meus joelhos.

"Esta tudo bem agora." – ela sussurrou do que parecia ser uma poltrona, ao lado esquerdo. Virei meu rosto em sua direção, vendo-a desdobrar as pernas encolhidas e se aproximar de mim. Alice continuava a usar o jaleco branco, e tinha um estetoscópio em volta de seu pescoço.

"O que aconteceu, afinal? Eu estava em casa. Você estava lá, e de repente..."

Ela soltou um riso, sentando-se na beira da minha cama e passando a mão em meus cabelos.

"Você sofreu um acidente de carro, Jasper. Entrou aqui há três meses. Você estava muito ferido no começo, então preferimos induzi-lo ao coma. E após o segundo mês, apenas o sedamos constantemente, para que você não sentisse dores. Felizmente, sua recuperação estava ocorrendo tranquilamente, até seu corpo não reagir aos sedativos. Ou melhor, reagir negativamente. Você teve uma parada cardíaca, e eu tive que trazê-lo de volta. Você sente alguma dor, Jasper?" – Alice perguntou no final, preocupada.

"Então... Carlisle? Esme? Isso significa que eles estão... não estão..."

"São seus pais?"

Assenti com a cabeça, apertando a mão que ela pousara sobre a minha. Ela olhou para nossos dedos entrelaçados e sorriu.

"Como você sabe meu nome?" – ela perguntou, sem me encarar.

"Você se apresentou..." - argumentei. Apertei minhas sobrancelhas, confuso.

"O que foi?"

"Meu apartamento. Eu estava em meu apartamento quando passei mal. Você estava lá, junto comigo. E você não era medica, ou o que quer que seja. Você... você era... você era eu!" – falei afobado, me movimentando, tentando me sentar, enquanto as palavras saiam confusas de minha boca.

"Não Jasper. Nós te encontramos na rodovia. Você se acidentou. Um ônibus escolar te fechou e você capotou. Nenhuma criança se feriu, apesar de uma pequenina vir aqui sempre durante o dia te visitar. Enfim, você foi o único ferido."

"Bella?" – sussurrei, tentando fazer alguma ligação com o que parecia ter vivido nos últimos dias com o que Alice me contava. "Mas e nós?" – perguntei, olhando no fundo de seus olhos verdes. "Nós... nós... isso foi sonho tambem? Ou uma alucinação?"

"Eu não sei. Do que esta falando?" – ela perguntou, corando.

Suas bochechas ficaram escarlates, enquanto ela não mantinha os olhos em minha face. Levei meus dedos a suas bochechas, acariciando sua pele quente, enquanto sorria.

"Nós fizemos amor." – falei roucamente, enquanto me apoiava em meu cotovelo. "E lhe asseguro que não fora um sonho. Mesmo você alegando que eu estou apagado nessa cama ha meses."

_"Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar__  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar"_

Alguém rompeu pela porta, fazendo Alice se levantar em um pulo e eu me soltar na cama hospitalar. Esme e Carlisle adentraram no quarto com um sorriso imenso no rosto, e algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

"Finalmente você acordou. Finalmente." – Esme me abraçou, com os olhos marejados, enquanto eu sentia os soluços saírem altos de meu peito, ao vê-los ali.

"Você nos assustou nesse tempo todo, filho." – Carlisle acariciou meus cabelos, enquanto afagava os ombros de minha mãe.

Eu escondi o rosto no pescoço de Esme, enquanto sentia minhas lagrimas quentes molhar sua pele, à medida que apertava seu corpo o máximo que conseguia contra mim.

"Ele acordou?" – uma voz infantil fez-se ouvir sobre meus soluços, e por um segundo Esme permitiu que eu visse a menina parada na porta. Seus cabelos castanhos iam até alem de seus ombros, e ela tinha o rosto redondo. Exatamente como Bella. "Eu já estava cansada de te ver dormir." – ela comentou sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes brancos e pequenos.

"Bella?" – perguntei com a voz levemente tremida.

Ela correu até a cama e me abraçou também. Seus braços pequenos envolveram meu pescoço, e eu gargalhei quando ela me apertou forte. Correspondi seu abraço, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos.

"Ela estava no onibus, Jasper." – Alice voltou a falar, se aproximando e acariciando a ponta dos cabelos de Bella. "Ela vem aqui todos os dias praticamente depois do colégio para te ver."

"Serio?" – perguntei, me dirigindo para ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo com que eu a apertasse mais ainda.

_ "Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim."  
_

Fixei meu olhar em Alice, enquanto ela se afastava com meu prontuário. Abracei meus pais, dei um beijo na cabeça de Bella e pedi que eles saíssem por um segundo.

Esme sorriu e alisou meu maxilar coberto por barba loira, como meus cabelos.

"Voltaremos depois, certo?" – Carlisle avisou, dando um beijo no alto da minha cabeça.

Assenti, deixando que eles partissem.

Respirei finalmente aliviado. Eles estavam bem. Por um momento permiti meus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso iluminado. Limpei as lagrimas de minhas bochechas e voltei a olhar para a pequena mulher próxima a mim. Ela olhava para a janela, através da persiana.

"Alice?" – chamei sua atenção, batendo no colchão ao meu lado. "Por favor."

Ela cruzou os braços sob os seios e caminhou olhando para o chão, hesitante até ao meu lado.

"Eu não quis te..."

"Eu passava em seu quarto todas as noites antes do meu plantão acabar. Desde o primeiro dia em que eu lhe examinei, eu me senti... responsável pela sua melhora. A cada medicação posta em sua veia, ou cada exame feito em seu corpo, eu desejava ver suas pálpebras se abrirem e eu poder observar o tom de seus olhos. Eu desejava que você sorrisse para mim, como você faz agora." – ela levou a mão até meu queixo, acariciando minha pele, enquanto eu me inclinava para beijar sua palma. "E em uma noite, você finalmente se mexeu. Claro, o remédio estava acabando, e eu precisava aplicar a próxima dose. Mas você estava agitado, inquieto. Eu acariciei seus cabelos e você sorriu. Sorriu para mim."

Voltei a sorrir para ela, lembrando como a imagem dela dentro de meu apartamento era clara em minha mente.

"Você me envolveu em seus braços, e eu não pude reagir. Eu não queria reagir. Como se você estivesse acordando, sussurrou seu próprio nome enquanto se aproximava de meu rosto. Você não permitiu eu terminar de me apresentar e me beijou." – ela sorriu. Suas bochechas se apoiaram em minha palma, e eu a acariciei. Ela era tão macia. "Mas você sentiu dor, e eu precisei te sedar novamente. Depois desse dia, bem... eu não conseguia me afastar de você. Não que realmente tenha acontecido algo, mas... eu lhe sentia. Eu lhe beijava. E ontem, quando vi sua vida em minhas mãos, em um fio delicado de esperança... eu me desesperei novamente. E bem, você esta aqui agora."

"Então fora um sonho?" – perguntei um pouco frustrado, enquanto inclinava minha cabeça e encarava seu rosto.

Ela maneou a cabeça.

"Não exatamente. Eu disse que eu lhe senti. Que eu lhe beijei. Que eu te toquei." – ela abaixou o olhar.

Eu soltei um riso, puxando-a para perto de mim pela nuca. Ela ofegou e eu não hesitei em tomar seus lábios.

"Vamos tornar isso realidade, então."

_ "Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi  
Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo."  
_

Se eu senti Alice intimamente naquelas noites de inverno, descrevendo-a em minha mente quente, macia, feminina e carinhosa, é porque eu realmente não a conhecia. De fato, ela era quente e delicada, mas muito melhor do que aquelas sensações que me oferecera em meu apartamento. Seu corpo pequeno era delineado e com as curvas exatas para se encaixar aos meus dedos. Seus seios médios cabiam suavemente em minhas palmas e seu sexo... seu sexo me queimava, me acariciava, me envolvia e me levava ao êxtase.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu teria ao lado dela, ou quanto tempo eu teria para respirar seu perfume. Mas era o suficiente para inflar meu peito e me por aos seus pés. Alice me dera agora, alem de um sentido para viver, uma nova vida. Uma real vida. E eu a aceitara de braços abertos.

A redenção. Doce e suave redenção em seus braços.

Apertei-a mais contra meu peito, sentindo meu estomago roncar alto. Sua gargalhada atingiu meus ouvidos, me acalorando o abdômen.

Ela seria minha eternidade, até que a vida permitisse.

_"Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas__  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim"_

_"Há uma tênue linha que divide a realidade da ilusão; Cabe a cada um decidir o lado em que prefere viver." – Drigo Reis – My Eternity_

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

**Então gente! Capitulo 5, explicando direitinho tudo o que aconteceu com o Jasper e a Alice. ^^ E sim, esse é o ultimo capitulo. he' HUSAHUAHUASHU Espero que vocÊs gostem, ouçam a musica e deixem uma review. Foi muuito bom e dificil manter o misterio e o sobrenatural nessa historia. HUASUHASUHASHUASHUS deixem a review, right? Beijo beijo e MUUUITO Obrigado por lerem! ^^**

**Drigo**


	9. Bonus

Não esqueçam de ouvir a musica, é a coisa MAIS importante.

* * *

**.com/watch?v=OtVi5MMBhhI - (Black - Acoustic - Pearl Jam  
**

_

* * *

_

Eram quatro horas da manhã.

Meu corpo cansado continuava a girar na cama fria. O vento estava forte lá fora, uivando na minha janela. O teto parecia que iria desabar com cada passo do novo vizinho.

Tudo parecia conspirar para não me deixar dormir naquela noite.

Inclusive _ele. _

Pelo pouco que eu sabia, ele tinha se mudado para lá naquela manhã. E se eu não tivesse tão cansada, eu não me importaria de passar o resto da noite ouvindo-o tocar violão e cantar.

Sua voz era linda. Rouca, cheia de sentimentos.

_"Oh and twisted thoughts that spin 'round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can drop away"_

Bufei, jogando a coberta de lado e sentindo o ar frio tocar minha pele quente. Sentei na cama, passando a mão em meus cabelos, enquanto procurava meus sapatos que ficava ao lado da cama. Estiquei meus braços, alongando minhas costas, enquanto tentava abaixar meu cabelo.

Não consegui conter o bocejo, enquanto vestia o robe e caminhava ainda zonza rumo ao corredor.

Eu não queria bancar a vizinha insuportável, mas era uma necessidade naquele momento.

Subi os degraus de mármore gelado, até alcançar seu andar e bater na porta de madeira. Foi um toque suave, confesso. Não consegui chamar sua atenção. Bati mais forte e os acordes de uma musica conhecida continuava lá dentro.

_"And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything?  
All the pictures have, all been washed in black, tattooed everything..."_

Respirei fundo, me mexendo impacientemente, esmurrando a porta. Que cedeu. E abriu.

_"All the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be...yeah..."_

Senti o ar travar em minha garganta ao ver o que se seguiu. Por um único momento perguntei se realmente eu não tinha pego no sono em minha cama e estava sonhando agora. Ou talvez...

_"I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a star,  
In somebody else's sky,  
But why, why, why  
Can't it be, oh can't it be mine?"_

Sua voz grave cantava a letra da musica, enquanto seus dedos dedilhavam as cordas do violão.

Eu estava me sentindo uma voyeur das mais pervertidas ao vê-lo tão concentrado com seu _instrumento._

Aos poucos ele se levantava do chão, mostrando seu tronco alvo e esguio. Seus ombros eram largos e sua pele brilhava de suor. Meus olhos estavam incontroláveis, e eu não conseguia parar. Seu abdômen era desenhado, perfeito. Eu não podia enxergar pelos da onde eu estava, porem ele não parecia ser daqueles que se depilavam. Talvez loiros?

Meus olhos desceram para seus pés descalços, subindo por suas coxas torneadas e coberta....

Por nada.

Ele estava mesmo _só_ de cueca?

Engoli em seco, sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro.

O acorde chegava ao fim, e distraidamente, ele se virou, andando em direção a lareira que só agora eu percebia que estava queimando.

Eu estava queimando.

Seus ombros eram largos, fortes. Seu corpo parecia tão _quente_, que eu jurava poder ver as gotas de suor brilhar em sua pele.

Minhas pernas amoleceram quando meus olhos pousaram mais _embaixo_. Eu poderia cair a qualquer momento, vendo aquele homem daquela forma.

Ali, sozinho. Semi nu. Comigo.

Busquei apoio, e foi ai que minha desgraça se completou.

A outra porta escapou, fazendo com que meu corpo fosse para o chão, finalmente chamando a atenção dele.

"Quem é você?" – sua voz grave soou próxima demais.

Ele ainda estava de cueca?

"Você esta bem?" – seu tom mais humorado agora. "Hei? Você esta bem?"

Abri minhas pálpebras lentamente, para sentir meu corpo inteiro queimar.

Seus olhos estavam pertos, quentes, vivos. O tom azul era tão forte que eu me senti  
zonza. Seus lábios estavam esticados em um sorriso largo, gentil, sensual. E seus joelhos dobrados davam uma visão privilegiada...

De meu despertador berrando ao meu lado da cama, fazendo meu corpo pular de susto.

_Era um fucking sonho!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Hey galerinha.**

**Eu sei que eu tinha falado que o capitulo 5 era o ultimo e tudo mais, BUUUUT, esse 'bonus' estava lá na minha comunidade mais ou menos desde o começo da fic, e eu nao poderia deixar de postar aqui para vocês.**

**Foi inspirado durante a postagem no orkut, quando surgiu a cena do Jasper só de cueca, e a Louize complementou com ele tocando e coisa e tal. E eu acabei escrevendo para vocês. Não tem uma mulher especifica que tenha sido inspirada nessa personagem, então se você quiserem, sintam-se a vontade em incorporar o personagem. UASHUASHUASHUASUHAUAHSHU**

**Espero que tenham gostado não só da fic, como do bonus tambme.**

**Mais uma vez, meu MUUUUUITO OBRIGADO, por quem comentou, acompanhou....enfim.**

**Obrigado.**

**Beijo, beijo.**

**Drigo**


End file.
